Hot Spring Surprise
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Kakashi is back from a long set of trying missions. All he wants to do is relax at the hot spring. What he gets is an even greater stress relief than he had ever planned for. PWP. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Jiraiya, or any part of Naruto. Just the plot bunny... or lack there of, is mine.

Hot Spring Surprise

Kakashi didn't often indulge himself with trips to the hot springs, unless coerced by teammates or friends, but he had recently been through several consecutive A-class missions, as well as a couple S-class. His body needed to soak in the warm water and relax. He felt like he had knots on top of knots on top of more knots.

Entering the spring casually, he glanced around to make sure he was alone. It wasn't that he wouldn't soak with someone else inside but he didn't want to disturb someone else, especially if they were having a. . . . a private moment. In the warm water it was easy to relieve more than just physical and mental tension. He, himself, had relieved sexual tension a couple times while in the spring. All the giggling and squealing from the other side of the spring, he wondered if the toad sage had snuck in with some of his research subjects.

Not really caring if the author was causing the ruckus on the other side of the wall, Kakashi removed the towel from his hips and walked into the water, sinking down against the edge with a sigh. He folded his towel and used it as a pillow for his head as he reclined against a rock as comfortably as he could. He was tempted to remove the one around his face, but he didn't think he could keep his mind on making sure no one snuck up on him while he relaxed. His mind and body both were soon relaxed and slipping into a light sleep.

Kakashi had dozed for a good twenty minutes when something jarred him out of his rest. Uncertain what had awakened him, he opened both of his eyes slowly and glanced around. Neither his eye nor his sharingan saw anything. He supposed he could have just been slipping and a heightened survival instinct overcame him. He shifted in the water and that's when he felt it. Something was brushing at the inside of his right knee.

He shifted his leg and looked down toward it but the steam was too thick for him to see through the surface of the water. As he reached out a hand to find whatever it had been, he felt a hand larger than his own and slightly rough wrap around his flaccid penis. A few expert strokes in the time it took Kakashi's relaxed and slightly sluggish brain to process that some unknown man was fondling his cock, said cock was hard and throbbing in that hand.

His brain soon stopped trying to function all together as his entire cock was sucked down a tight, hot, slick throat. He was beyond caring about the finger edging its way into hi ass. All he could think, could feel was the way muscle tensed in the rolling motion of swallowing around his weeping erection. The teeth grazing not too hard and not too light. The tongue that danced under his cock finding all the sensitive spots it could find as the free hand guided his hips so he was slowly fucking the unknown man's mouth. And what an expert mouth it was.

Had his brain been working, he would have thought to feel for the chakra signature. But that much effort was gone to him, especially when the finger's tip pressed into his prostate with just the right amount of pressure and stayed there. The mouth sucking backwards to lick under the edges of the head of his throbbing erection before swirling the tongue around and then into the slit. His hips bucked of their own accord and he wondered when a second finger had found its way into him.

Kakashi was lost to all the sensations. He could feel his climax building and barely realized he was begging for that release. Though it was unlikely, the man could hear him under the water. He didn't care if he could or not, rocking his hips between the mouth and fingers to find that release he craved. As a third finger began stretching into him, he found what he so desperately wanted, erupting with a shout into the hungry waiting mouth.

As he panted and slowly came down from his orgasmic high, he was lifted and turned to face the rock he'd been leaning against. He wasn't quite up to having reflexes enough to stop this action, and really he didn't see why he should. After the blow job he'd just received, letting some guy fuck him silly seemed a decent payment. Then again, it'd been over a month since he'd even jerked off. He might be a bit needy.

The fingers wiggled and stretched, stroking his insides as they slowly moved in and out. Light strokes brushed over his prostate and he could feel himself growing hard again already. He heard himself moaning and begging. "Just fucking do it," he pleaded. He felt and heard the soft chuckle from the man behind him. A chest rubbed against his back and warm breath ghosted over his damp skin.

Kakashi whimpered in loss as the fingers brushed his prostate one last time then pulled from him. He wiggled after them, not wanting to feel the loss, the emptiness but he soon felt the head of something much larger than three fingers brushing at his opening. Sucking his lower lip between his teeth, he braced himself for the welcome intrusion, wiggling his hips when too much time was taken.

Another soft chuckle danced across his back, tickling the nape of his neck. And then all Kakashi knew was the burning pain/pleasure of that thick cock sliding into his ass. He moaned, head falling to hang between his braced arms. He could never remember feeling so full as he did once the other's cock was balls deep inside of him. As bad as he wanted to reach his second climax, he also wanted this to last, to relish the fucking as long as possible. It was likely he'd never feel that hot pulsing rod again.

Slowly, the pace was set. The man was in no hurry to end this anymore than Kakashi was. It wasn't every day you got to shove your dick up the copy-nin's tight, hot ass. He planned to make the most of it. He'd fantasized about it enough, and seeing the other man dozing in the hot water, skin rosy and nipples just above the edge of the water, he couldn't control the need anymore. Boy was he glad he couldn't. As glad as he was, the small man hadn't fought him off after he awoke.

He had never imagined Kakashi would be so responsive. As big a pervert as he seemed to be, always with his book in hand or pocket, he imagined the jounin had enacted who knew how many of the scenes inside the Icha Icha books. He wondered if Kakashi had realized this particular scene was in the latest edition of the book series. No doubt he would once his brain was finished leaking out of his dick.

Kakashi began to move back, to meet the thrusts as they slowly drove into him. He wanted more friction. Granted, the large cock rubbed his prostate continuously but it wasn't enough. He needed it harder, faster. A hand around his own cock would be nice, too. If he wanted that, it seemed like he'd have to see to it himself. Lowering one of his arms, he reached for his own dick. His hand was quickly batted away.

A large hand wrapped around Kakashi in a grip just this side of painful. Kakashi tossed his head back in a deep moan, fucking himself on the cock in his ass and into the warm hand around his own erection. If he died right that minute, he'd die one very pleased and very fucked man. He'd be happy to go like that.

As his head landed on the shoulder behind him, he caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of his eye. Only one man had hair like that. Kakashi found himself smirking as he turned his head against that shoulder, the towel around his face coming undone and sliding down the larger man's back and into the water. He fastened his teeth onto the lobe of an ear, sucking for all his worth as he nibbled.

The reaction was just what Kakashi wanted. The man, who Kakashi now knew was Jiraiya, began to move harder and faster into the warmth incasing his weeping erection. If Kakashi knew who he was and wasn't freaking out, then there was no need to make this last forever. He might be able to coerce the silver-haired nin into his bed whenever he wanted. The noise Kakashi was making, he believed that even more.

Jiraiya tightened his grip just a bit more on the dick in his hand. "Come for me, Kakashi," he said in a deep husky baritone right into the copy-nin's ear. Kakashi didn't need told twice, coming all over the rock in front of him, Jiraiya's hand, and into the water. His scream nearly deafened the toad sage but he did not slow his thrusts, instead speeding them up. He drove into Kakashi at a bone jarring speed before finally coming with what could only be described as a roar.

Panting, the two men leaned into each other. Jiraiya buried his face into Kakashi's neck. If there was going to be any problem with what just happened, the jounin would voice them now. But Jiraiya needn't have worried.

Kakashi wiggled off the large dick, feeling empty when it popped out and whimpering at the loss. He turned and smirked up at the sannin. "You know, there is a lot more things in your books I've always wanted to try." He had realized this was in Icha Icha the moment he'd realized it was Jiraiya fucking him.

Jiraiya laughed and pulled the thinner man into his arms with his own large smoky smirk. "I think I can arrange that."


End file.
